Zexion's Story
by Zexy's-Tamer
Summary: This story is going to follow Zexion, from the time he was Ienzo, youngest apprentice to Ansem and falling in love, to the time of his untimely death in Castle Oblivian. ZexionLizoc
1. Shadow

Heeeeeey my peeps! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. Since I love Zexion, I decided to make a story about him. From the time he was Ienzo, youngest apprentice to Ansem the Wise, to the background story of his time in the organization in both The Castle That Never Was, and Castle Oblivian.Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't make up.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I walked through the Waterway thinking about the new apprentice, Xehanort. He didn't _seem_ to remember a thing that happened before Master Ansem had found him in town. I just have this feeling that there was more to this Xehanort then meets the eye.

_Meow..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the mewling of a cat. I looked around, but saw nothing.

_Meow..._

There was it again. I looked around and saw a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes stairing at my from the shadows. I bent down, resting on one knee and holding my hand out towards the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..."

The cat came a little out of the shadows, and I saw that it was a black cat. I smiled as it came closer to my hand and sniffed it. Suddenly, it started to purr and rubbed up against my hand. I petted it. According to its size, I would say it was but a month old. Suddenly, the cat started to play with the lose thred hanging off my jacket sleeve. I laughed, moving my sleeve and watching as it chased it. I pulled my sleeve up and it jumped up to get it. Just as it jumpped, I was able to see that it was a girl.

"A girl, huh? I'm going to name you Shadow."

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

And there that is. If you guys think I should continue this, tell me, and I will. Ta!


	2. Liz

Well, time for chapter two! I'm going to try and update everyday well, enjoy!

I only own the plot, The cat named Shadow, and the character I made up named Liz.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I ran up to the kitchens, the cat, Shadow, hidden in my jacket. I'm sure Liz would love the cat. Liz was one of the Castle maids, and my best friend. Sure, she could be ditzy, but, well... I...

I saw the kitchen door coming up on the right, and I tried to stop... But I slid right past the door and went flying into Braig.

"Woah, what are you up to Ienzo?"

He asked as he pulled me off the floor. I had managed to keep Shadow hidden when we crashed, and I just hoped she wouldn't meow. I would probably have to get rid of her if anyone found out.

"I was just going to the kitchens."

I said. He smirked.

"To see _Liiiiz_ I prusume"

He said, singing the name. I turned red. Just then, he noticed the lump in my jacket.

"Hey... what are you hidding in your jacket..."

"Uh... not-"

_Meow_

My eyes widened as Braig looked at the lump, his face lighting up.

"A cat!"

He said.

"Well, techincally, a kitten... but please, don't tell anyone!"

I said, zipping down my jacket a little to show Braig.

"Tell anyone what?"

I jumped as I heard a soft voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Liz, standing there, holding a tray that had a tea pot on it.

"Liz! I was about to come show you something!"

I said.

"Well, I'll just leave you two love birds alone! Be good now!"

Braig said. I turned to see him walking away.

"Braig! Promise me you wont tell!"

I yelled after him. He just waved to motion that he wont.

"What were you going to show me, Ienzo?"

I turned back to Liz and smiled. She was about a head shorter then me, and her red hair was pulled back into a braid that went down to about mid back. Her hazel eyes looked up at me.

"This"

I said, unzipping my jacket and pulling out Shadow.

"A kitten!"

She exclaimed, acedently dropping the tray to take the kitten. The tray chrashed at our feet.

"Oops"

She said. She bent down to pick up the peices of the tray, putting Shadow down next to the mess. I bent down to help her pick up the peices of the tea pot. After she had mopped up the tea with the corner of her apron, and all of the pieces of glass was picked up, Shadow jumped up onto her shoulder.

"I guess she likes you, Liz"

I said as the kitten rubbed its face against her's.

"Hehe, yeah"

She said.

We started to walk back to the kitchens.

She opened the door, and I saw her dad standing over a large pot of stew.

"Hello Liz, Ienzo"

He said, looking up from where he was mixing the stew.

"Oh, who's this? A kitten?"

He said, coming over to us.

"Yeah, her name is Shadow"

I said as he picked her up.

"Shadow, huh? Does Master Ansem know you have her?"

He asked.

"Well... no... But please don't tell him! If anyone finds out, I'll have to get rid of her!"

I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Okay. Liz, get a small suacer of milk for the kitten."

He said, as Liz put the tray on the table. He turned to me.

"Where did you find her, and where are you going to keep her?"

He asked.

"Well, I found her in the Waterway, under the castle... and I was thinking my room."

He nodded.

"Well, that's a good plan, but your going to need a kitty pan. I can make the cat food and have Liz send it up along with water."

I nodded. Just then, Liz came back with the milk, and Shadow jumped out of Liz's father's arms and started to drink the milk.

"Maybe I should make another pot of tea for Master Ansem."

She said. After she was done making the tea, we left. Liz's dad said he would take Shadow up to my room.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Well, what do you guys think? Do you like Liz? And... can anyone help me come up with a name for her father? I can't think of any... Oh, and after every chapter that introduces one of the assistants, I'll tell you who they are later known as.

Braig- Xigbar

Well, Ta!


	3. Experiment Plans

Chapter three up! We have a winner! Liz's dad's name is David Thenbeur, put in by my only reviewer, KandyHouse! Woooo! Well, anyway, now a couple other assistants will be in this chapter.

I own my Plot and OCs, except for Mr. Thenbeur's name.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The walk to Master Ansem's study was quite. I couldn't stand it, so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Liz... Got any plans after dinner?"

Right after I said that, she giggled, and I relized how it sounded. I blushed.

"Umm... no..."

She said, her checks blood red.

"Wanna... hang out?"

I asked. She looked over at me and smiled.

"...okay..."

I smiled, and we both grew quite again. We reached Master Ansem's study and walked in to see the other assistants, Xehanort, Braig, Dilin, Even, and Aeleus standing around Master Ansem's desk, who was sitting at it.

"Ienzo, nice of you to make it"

Xehanort said. I scowled at him.

"Xehanort, although you are the eldest of us all (except perhaps Even) I do appreciate if you do not act as though you are superior to me. If Master Ansem wanted to correct me, I'm sure he could have done it himself."

I said cooly.

"You know Xehanort, he's right"

Master Ansem said, standing from his seat as Liz walked over and poured some tea into his cup.

"Thank you Miss. Thenbeur."

He said as he picked it up to take a sip.

"Now, This meeting is to discuss an experiment that would like to try. In a couple months time, I would like to cunduct a series of psychological tests on a heart to explore its depths and the darkness that lies withen."

Master Ansem said, pausing to take another sip of his tea. Xehanort stepped foward.

"Master Ansem, I would like to be the subject of this experiment."

He said. Even, who had been listening quitely said;

"And if it is okay with you, Master Ansem, I would like to take notes on this experiment. I feel that there is something... Intreging about Xehanort's heart."

Master Ansem looked up, surprised.

"Are you sure, Xehanort?"

He asked. Xehanort nodded.

"Maybe... these test will help me remeber my past..."

He said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He knew that I did not trust that he forgot everything. Suddenly, there was a nock on the door. Mr. Thernbeur popped his head in.

"Dinner"

He said.

"You all are dismissed. I need sometime to think."

Master Ansem said. I walked over to him as the others left.

"Master Ansem, is it okay if I go out to town with Liz after dinner?"

I asked. He smiled.

"Yes. You know Ienzo, Liz and you would make the perfect couple."

I blushed as he said the last part.

"Thanks. We will be back later..."

I said as I turned to leave.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Well, there you all go! Sorry, I had to edit one word. If I hadn't, it would have changed the whole story. Anyway, here is the list!

Xehanort- Xemnas

Braig- Xigbar

Dilin- Xaldin

Even- Vexen

Aeleus-Lexaeus

Well there you go! I didn't think I could get them all out in this chapter. Well, Ta!


	4. Christmas Shoping in Radiant Gardens

Chapter 4! Just to let you all know, I will be updating every day, unless I saw otherwise. Well, lets get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I own only what I own

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

After dinner, me and Liz walked out of the castle. We walked around town for a bit, watching as the other's ran back and forth between the shops, christmas shopping. In the castle, we did not exchange gifts. There were just to many people... but... as I looked over at the window of a jewrly shop, I saw this beautiful chocker necklace. It was a silver band that had sapphire blue jems in it. Hanging off of the front of it was a golden heart shaped locket. I smiled.

"Liz, wait here. I'll be right back, okay?"

I said to her, pulling out my munny.

"Okay!"

She said. smilling at me. I dashed into the shop and went up to the shop keeper.

"Well, if it isn't Ienzo!"

Said my favorite shopkeeper, Cid.

"Well, what can I do for you? If you just wanted to chat, I can't. Pre-Christmas rush you know."

I smiled.

"Nothing like that. Actually, how much is that chocker in the window?"

I asked.

"The silver one?"

He asked. I nodded.

"I think... this year... I'm going to ask Liz to be my girlfriend..."

I said, my face turning blood red. He smiled.

"It's usally 1000 munny, but I'll give you a 50 discount, because you and Liz are going to make a perfect couple."

He said as he ducked under the counter to get the chocker. I followed him to the window.

"Yeah, Master Ansem said the same-"

I started, until I glanced out the window to see two thugs walking to Liz... who had spaced out. I threw the money at Cid.

"Can you rap it up for me and send it to the castle later Cid?!"

I yelled, taking off towards the door. I distantly heard him yell that he would as I tore out of the door and towards Liz. To bad there was ice... and well... you know...

I went flying into a snow bank next to Liz, and snow went flying all over her. She bent over me and laughed.

"Are you okay?"

She asked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the snow bank. I got even redder then before (if that's possible) and nodded, looking over her shoulder to see the two thugs, still walking over to us.

"Hey! Your pretty good looking, cutie."

The one said.

"Yeah! What are you doing with a shrimp like him?"

Said the other, gesturing to me as he said the word "shrimp".

"Because I'm friends with him!"

She said, happily.

"Yeah, so shove off!"

I yelled at them.

"Oh look, the shrimp can talk big!"

The first said.

"But can he fight?"

The other said.

The first threw a punch at me, and I moved out of the way, onto a patch of ice. I sliped and fell again. The Thugs started to laugh, and the second one grabed Liz by the arm as the first advanced onto me.

"Hey!"

Liz shouted as he tried to pull her along.

"Let go of her!"

I yelled, trying to get up, but again, I lost my footing and fell.

"Hey."

I heard from behind me. I turned to see Aeleus standing there, his arms crossed over his cheast. He walked over to me and picked me up by the collor, putting me on my feet on the cement. Then he walked over to the one holding Liz, punching the one who was about to use me as a punching bag in the stomach on the way.

"Let her go."

He said to the thug. The thug got this real cocky look on his face.

"Who's going to make me?"

He said.

"Me."

Said Aeleus, and a second later, the thug was on the ground, his arms around his stomach.

Aeleus walked back over to me, with Liz following.

"Thanks."

I said, smilling up at him. He nodded, but didn't say a word. Aeleus was seven years older then me,and he was always the quite type. He was tall and very muscular built. He also was one who liked puzzels, though you wouldn't think by looking at him. We started to walk around the town again, when somthing in me clicked.

"Hey Aeleus, what are you doing in town?"

I asked, looking up at the tall man. He held up a small bag that was swinging by his side, and I rememebered, he had gotton something for his girlfriend. She lived in town, and her name was Mary. She was about as tall as me, and had long, black curly hair and her eyes were a deep brown. They met in Crystal Fissure, when Aeleus had to get a sample for Master Ansem. Since then, they have been seeing each other. I have only met her once, and I don't really know what Aeleus sees in her. She was a royal bitch, not to mention butt ugly. But hey, that was his love life, not mine.

After a while, we went back to the castle, where Master Ansem asked us to help with the christmas decorating.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Well that's it for now! I was going to put the next chapter in this one, but I decided that it would be to long, so the next one will be coming up soon! Oh, here is the ages for the assistans(and Liz) Only Aeleus', Ienzo's, and Liz's is going to be definate. If any of you think I should chnge any, just tell me in a review.

Xehanort-30

Braig-29

Dilan-26

Even-25

Aeleus-23

Ienzo-16

Liz-15

Well, there you go! Oh, and remeber that this story takes place ten years after the second game, witch would make them all ten years younger then they are in the game. Well, Ta!


	5. Cookie Dough war and Xehanort

I'm mad right now. My computer turned off right as I finished this chapter, right before I could save it. Well, whatever, hopefully this turns out as good as the origanle version. Well, enjoy!

I own only what I own

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

That night, the whole castle was decorated. Me and Liz decorated every christmas tree in the castle (one on every floor, 20 in total) and then we helped Mr. Thenbeur with the christmas cookies.

Somehow, after about 150 batches of each kind of cookie, me and Liz got into a cookiedough fight. I was right near the door when it opened, just as Liz launched a spoonful of sugar cookie at me. I ducked, and the person in the doorway got the dough right in their face. It was Xehanort.

Me and Liz burst out laughing as he shook the dough out of his face and hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

He shouted, eyes flaring with anger.

"Common Xehanort, have a little Christmas spirit."

Said Mr.Thenbeur, who had taken refuge under the counter. He climbed out from under it.

"You three are SUPPOSED to be making cookies!"

Xehanort said angrily.

"We did!"

Said Liz brightly, pointing at a larg pile of tin containers.

"What's going on here?"

Said Even, walking up behind Xehanort.

"The kids are just having a bit of well earned fun."

Said Mr. Thenbeur.

"Well... if that isn't obviouse..."

Even said, looking around the kitchen with a smile.

"You did make some sugar cookies, you know, before you flung them at Xehanort, right?"

Even asked. Mr. Thenbeur laughed.

"I made sure of it Even. I know they'er your favorite."

He said.

"But you can't have any till tomorrow. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve after all."

Liz said, with a smile.

I was looking at Xehanort. He was seething with anger. I walked over to him, holding a damp towl.

"Here, wipe the dough off your face with this."

I said, holding the towl out to him. He looked down at me.

"Thanks."

He said, without a smile as he took the towl. He wiped all of the dough off of his face and gave me the towl back. I put it in the pocket in the apron I was wearing.

"Look, Xehanort, maybe we got off on the wrong start. But you got to lighten up! It's Christmas, after all!"

I said. He looked down at me.

"Yeah."

He said. I looked up at him.

"Do... do you remeber any of the past Christmases?"

I asked. He looked down at me.

"No."

He said, then he turned and walked away. I sighed. Xehanort was such a stiff.

I turned to see Even talking to Mr.Thenbeur, and Liz looking at me curiosly.

"Give him time! He is sure to come around!"

She said, with a smile. I smiled at her. Suddenly, I felt my cheaks turn hot.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

I said, feigning a yawn.

"Okay!"

Liz said, with a bright smile.

I walked up to my room (it was on the sixth floor) thinking. Liz... Christmas, when I gave her the chocker, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Wait... crap... If I did that, would Mr.Thenbeur rip my head off?

I got up to my room. It was like any other room that belonged to a sixteen year old. Cloaths were scattered around on the floor, my bed wasn't made, the curtains were wide open, it was just plain messy. Shadow came out from under my bed as I changed into my pj pants. Throwing my jacket over the chair at my desk, and un buttning the first top five buttons in my button up shirt, I plopped into my bed. Looking out the window at the shimering snow now falling over the beautiful world of Radiant Gardians, I thought of many things, but in all of the cunfusion of my thoughts, one thing was clear. Liz, and if her father would rip my head off if I asked her to be my girlfriend. Well... I'll ask him tomorrow... I thought, as I fell into a light sleep...

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

And that's were I will end it for now. Well... Ta!


	6. Christmas Eve

Next chapter up! This is coming along rather fast! That makes me happy! Well, Enjoy!

Don't Own what I don't own

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I felt a weird very very light breeze on my nose, as though somthing minutare was breathing in my face. I opened my eyes to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes stairing at me. With a yell, I jumped back... And landed on the floor with a soft _thump_. Looking up, I relized it was Shadow, stairing at me. I sighed and looked up at my alarm clock that sat on my desk. 9:59. One minute before it was programed to go off. I picked myself off the floor and turned it off before it rang. Pulling on a freash pair of pants and shirt, I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my room, planning on going to the kitchens. Just as I was going through the Entrance Hall, there was a loud nock from the double doors. The person who usally answered the door stood up.

"I got it."

I said, walking over to the door. He nodded at me, with a smile. I walked over to the doors and pushed it open. Standing in the knee deep snow was Cid, holding a small package.

"Here you go Ienzo! Don't worry, I already wrapped and labled it!"

He said, holding the package out to me.

"Oh, thanks!"

I said with a smile.

"Come in? Have a cup of hot coco?"

I said. He had to be cold.

"Nah, gotta get back to the shop. Tell Liz I said hi."

He said, turning and walking away. I smiled as I cloased the door. In my hand, wrapped in shiny gold paper and lable Liz, was a long, thin box.

I smiled and put it in my jacket pocket. Walking down to the kitchen, I saw Liz sitting on the counter, pealing potatos.

"Hey Liz"

I said, with a smile. She smiled back at me, and I felt my cheaks go a little pink as the thin, gold box bounced against my leg.

"After I get Shadow some water, I'll help you with the food, okay?"

I said, looking at her out of the corner of my eye as I rerached into a cabnate to get a bowl. I saw her smile.

"Okay!"

She said. I walked over to the sink and ran some water into the bowl.

"Se ya in a bit!"

I said, leaving the kitchen. I walked back up to my room and put the bowl near the door, of to the side of it. Then I walked over to my desk and put the present for Liz on top of it. I left my room and walked back down to the kitchen. Pulling out a potato peeler, I started to help her. We talked about nothing in peticualar.

"You know Ienzo, if I didn't know better, I would say you were my apprentice."

Said Mr.Thenbeur as he came in a couple hours after I started to help. I laughed. We had just finished peeling the potatoes, and were now shucking corn.

While me and Liz prepared the food, Mr. Thenbeur bussied himself with cooking it. Around four in the afternoon, Dilan came in.

"Oh, Ienzo, there you are. Me and the other apprentices are going to town to get something for Master Ansem. Want to come?"

He said to me. I looked over at Mr. Thenbeur.

"Are you going to need more help?"

I asked. He looked at me like I had two heads.

"What are you asking me a question like that for?"

He asked. He pushed me towards the door.

"Go. Get something nice for you teacher. Okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

After a bit me and the other five apprentices were in town, all bundeled up in our winter cloaths.

"So... what do you think we should get him?"

Braig said after we have been walking around for a bit.

"I don't know..."

After much fighting, we finally decided on the eaiest thing to get him. A pair of warm, red slipperes. It was the only thing we could think of. Walking back up to the castle, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Braig was aiming a snowball right at my head. As soon as he threw it, I ducked and scooped one up, turning and throwing it at him. He ducked. The snow ball he threw hit Dilan, and the snowball I threw hit Even. They both retaliated by throwing snowballs back at us, thuse starting a snowball war.

After the snowball war, we all went back inside, drenched. I went up to my room and changed my cloaths. Suddenly, I noticed something was missing. Taking a closer look at my desk, I noced that the present for Liz was missing! I ripped my room apart, looking for it, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Running out of my room, I ran down the six flights of stairs and flew out of the castle, ignoring the door-keepers shout that I should put at least a jacket on before I went out side.

I ran all the way to town, to Cid's Shop. I burst through the door, panting now. I quickly pushed everyone aside, trying to quickly get up to the counter.

"Ienzo, what's wrong?"

Cid asked, wide eyed at the fact that I had just butted everyone in line.

"Cid! That... chocker... it disappered... need another..."

I panted at him. He looked at me.

"Sorry, but that chocker was a one of a kind. Not another like it anywhere..."

He said. I froze, standing straight up.

"Ienzo?"

Cid asked. I spun on my heel and flew out of the shop. He had to be wrong, there had to be another. I dashed in and out of every shop, even those that didn't have anything to do with jewrey, but found none. This couldn't be happining.

I ran to the sanctuary of The Risig Falls. Only me and Liz knew about it. I sat down on one of the floating platforms, lost in my thoughts. How could I lose the choker? Where was it, and why did it HAVE to be one of a kind?

"Ienzo."

I heard. I spun around and saw Aeleus.

"H-how did you know about this place?"

I choked. He walked over and sat next to me.

"I followed you out of the castle."

He said, sitting next to me. He turned to me, with a look that clearly said 'What's wrong?'. I sighed, looking down at my hands that were in my lap.

"Last night, I baught a beautiful chocker. I was going to give it to Liz tomorrow, and asker her to be my girlfriend but... I had lost it. It was sitting on my desk in my room... and I ran out of the castle to buy another when I couldn't find it... but... It's a one of a kind..."

I said. He looked at me with deep brown eyes.

"Ask her anyway."

He said. I looked at him, surprised.

"She would say yes anyway."

He said. Suddenly, he stood up, and walked away. I sat there, stairing after him.

"Wait... where are you going?"

I yelled after him. He turned and looked over his shoulder.

"To the castle."

He said. Then he turned and left. I looked down at my wrist watch and saw that it was now 10:30pm. I stood and walked back to the castle, thinking. Aeleus was right. Liz wouldn't care if I had something to give her.

I got to the castle and walked up to my room. Sitting in my bed was Shadow, playing with something. I walked over and saw something gold... and shiny...

"Shadow? What have you got there?"

I said. Said kitten looked up at me with innocent yellow eyes, the peice of shiny gold paper in her mouth. I pulled it out of her mouth and looked at it. It was a peice of the gold wrapping that Cid had used to wrap the chocker.

Suddenly, Shadow hopped off of my bed and went under it. I reached under my bed and came up with more of the wrapping paper, but not the box, nor the chocker. I sat there, on my floor, looking around my room. It was like a tornado had hit it, though I knew that was from my frantice searching. Something was going on.

And it had to do with the Chocker...

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

And there you all go! Sorry for the long wait... but I was reading the newest Harry Potter book... So yeah... Sorry... but the last Harry Potter book is so freaking interesting! But anyway... What's up with the chocker? Even I couldn't tell you! This chapter just wrote itself! I have no clue how I'm going to follow up with it... great... Well anyway, Ta!


	7. An Interesting Conversation

Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

This is going to be the last time I say it. I don't own anything that I didn't make up.

Als, I'm sorry I havn't updated for a while, but I was supposed to be away till september 4... that was, untill my mom got sick and we came home early...

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

After searching my room (more carefully) and coming up with no other clue then that I had found under my bed, I went to sleep, thinking of the next day, Christmas Day.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Someone yelled in my ear as they ruffled my hair. I opened one bleary eye see Braig walking over to the open door. I chucked my pillow at him, but he ducked and it went flying into the hallway... and hit the person passing my room. I saw that it was Mr. Thenbeur. Jumping out of my bed, I ran over and took my pillow from his hand.

"Sorry Mr. Thenbeur! I was aiming at Braig..."

I said, turning to Braig, who was laughing madly.

"It's okay Ienzo. Merry Christmas!"

He said, chearfully.

"You too!"

I said happily.

"Yeah Merry Christmas..."

Said Braig as he walked away. I stuck my toung out at him. Mr. Thenbeur laughed.

"I sware, the longer you apprentices are in this castle, the more you guys become like brothers."

He said.

"I guess..."

I said.

"Well, see you at the Christmas feast!"

Mr. Thenbeur said, walking away.

"Mr. Thenbeur, wait! I have a question!"

I yelled, running to catch up with him. He stoped, and I slid right into him.

"Sorry..."

I said, pulling myself off of the ground.

"No problem... so what is this question of yours?

He asked. I opened my mouth, but suddenly, my voice caught in my throught.

"Ienzo? Are you okay? You look a little red..."

He said. I didn't relise I had been blushing.

"Um... Mr. Thenbeur... Would it be okay if I asked Liz to... be... my girlfriend?"

I asked. He looked at me, then smiled.

"As long as you don't break her heart."

He said, sternly.

"Because if you do... well, lets just say, if you break my daughter's heart, you had better start eating in town."

He said. I swallowed hard.

"Uh... I promise I wont break her heart..."

I said, my voice tight. I knew Mr. Thenbeur, and I knew that if anything happened to Liz, he would hunt that person down and hurt them ten fold. He smiled.

"Don't look so worried Ienzo! It's Christmas, after all!"

He said, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, christmas..."

I said, with a nervouse chuckel.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

And that is that. Very interesting conversation, eh? And if it had been me, I would have chucked something harder at Braig... like an alarm clock... . Well, Ta!


End file.
